


Hunter Hunter

by daemonhart



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Intoxication, Large Cock, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Sentient Animals, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Drabble] There is said to be a monster who hunts Hunters! Victims say that they become overwhelmed by some black dust and lose consciousness, only to wake up outside of town, seemingly unharmed...Please hunt it down and give it a good beating, Hunter!





	Hunter Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> The Gore Magala in this story, Vigil, is one of my roleplay characters. He's got a kink for humans, which he hasn't been so lucky with. Word of warning, this drabble mentions a deeper penetration than usual, and so may be unpleasant for some readers.

I growl out a beckoning call to the human that stands at the mouth of my den. It is not often I bring them here, but sometimes even I must enjoy the thrill of getting so close. His gait is unsteady and eyes hazy, but such things happen when a creature inhales too many of my scales…He will be fine. After some fresh air, his mind will clear. But for now…

Once the Hunter comes to me, it is with no great effort that I push him down. He plants his hands as well as he can into the dirt to try and scoot away but even at full strength he would not slide free of my claw. It is a lost cause. He realises this as my dexterous wingtalon comes toward him as well, or perhaps he lies still because he believes these are the last moments of his life. No, he has been a wonderful Hunter. Killing him while he is so addled would be unfair and against the spirit of the hunt. I simply want to indulge a little further than mere observation. The talon drags down his chest armour until it catches and a give a hard tug that snaps the straps which bound it to my prey’s body. Next, I do the same to his arms, his legs, all until he lies below me with his soft body exposed. Beautiful. If he were my mate, I would enjoy taking the time to know every inch of his skin, but I do not have the time.

Instead, I nudge him with my nose until I manage to roll him onto his stomach. He doesn’t resist me, nor does he struggle when I rest my stomach against his back. What a good human. I can hardly wait…Slowly, I roll my hips forward. The swollen lips of my slit slide against his rear and he turns his head to look up at me. Perhaps now he is realising my intent. Another rub forces a hungry sigh from my throat. I was already so excited, but feeling the touch of a breeding partner coaxes my cock from its hiding place. It curls up along the Hunter’s lower back at first, smearing its sticky coating over that smooth flesh. I crouch my hips lower. It drags down and writhes against my partner’s rounded behind before it feels the warmth coming from in between. Its tapered tip nudges into the cleft in search of its prize. The curious nudges finally become furious wriggling, and I know it’s found its mark. My claws pin the Hunter’s wrists so that he does not move and, with a hard push forward, I begin to bury it inside.

“Ahh! Fuckin’ dragon…!” he cries. Seems the strain of accepting something so large focused his mind enough to speak! The way his voice hisses sends skitters of excitement over my scales. “Too fuckin’ stupid…I’m not one of you!” His pleas matter little to me. Each thrust allows me to feed more of my wormlike dick into him. I feel it curl beyond his sigmoid into his intestine and he gives a gasping whine. “T-too deep! Ggh, gods…! O- **oh**!” There. His head snaps back and I can sense his cock growing rigid as I again shift position so that each writhe of my own dick rolls against that spot inside. It almost always makes them so much more compliant. The Hunter’s mouth locks open once my thrusts increase in urgency; I need to feel every inch of him that I can reach! Deeper, deeper until my slit comes flush against his body and smears its fluids against him. From there I rut, using his soft flesh to provide enough friction to bring me toward the edge. “Aah! Nngh~ H-haaah…” my prey moans formlessly. Whether he wanted it to or not, my breeding overwhelms him. The muscles around me try their best to clench closed while he shoots his human semen on the ground, but it’s no use.

The tightness all over my length easily topples me. Black come pumps into the Hunter’s body, and I can sense his gut bulging a bit to try and contain it all. It proves to be a bit too much for him. Before I can even slide free, he has already fallen unconscious. At least this makes things easy. I must transport him and his armour to a place others will find him and tend to him. Unconscious humans are less difficult to carry. Perhaps one day, there will be a human that will remain here, who I do not need to impair and lure just for their company.

Until then, I will continue my own hunt.


End file.
